


Heute

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich geschämt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Heute

**Author's Note:**

> Nur mal so.

Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich geschämt. Er hatte gedacht, dass das nicht normal sei, dass das nicht sein durfte, dass er sich das doch ganz bestimmt nur einbildete, dass er doch eigentlich nur auf Mädchen stand. Irgendwann war ihm klar geworden, dass weder die Schmetterlinge noch alles andere Einbildung waren, und dann hatte er manchmal nachts den Kopf in sein Kissen gedrückt und heimlich geweint. Irgendwann hatten sich die Schmetterlinge wieder aus dem Staub gemacht und er war erleichtert gewesen. Vielleicht war das ja doch nur eine einmalige komische Phase gewesen, eigentlich stand er doch nur auf Mädchen. Nie hatte er jemandem davon erzählt.

Beim zweiten Mal war er traurig gewesen. Es war nicht einfach, in einen guten Kumpel verliebt zu sein, der glücklich an eine Frau vergeben war. Es war nicht leicht, keine Chance zu haben und dennoch die Gefühle nicht abstellen zu können. Irgendwann war er aber darüber hinweg gekommen, irgendwann hatten die Gefühle dann doch nachgelassen und irgendwann waren sie ganz verschwunden. Nie hatte er jemandem davon erzählt.

Dann hatte er Susanne kennengelernt, sie hatten sich ineinander verliebt, sie hatten geheiratet und sie hatten einen wundervollen Sohn bekommen. Susanne und er hatten sich geliebt, jahrelang, aber irgendwann war die Liebe wieder gegangen.

Beim dritten Mal hatte er Angst gehabt. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich nochmal so heftig verlieben würde, aber es war ihm trotzdem passiert, so schlimm hatte es ihn lange nicht mehr erwischt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob seine Gefühle auch nur annähernd erwidert wurden und eigentlich passten sie ja sowieso nicht zusammen, also wirklich so gar nicht. Trotzdem hatte er irgendwann seinen Mut zusammengenommen.

Und nun saß er halt hier zusammen mit Boerne auf der Couch und sie stritten seit Minuten darüber, welche Lichterkette die schönere war. Boerne sprach wieder einmal ohne Punkt und Komma, und irgendwann beugte sich Thiel grinsend zu ihm rüber.

„Oh, für was war der denn jetzt, Frank?

„Ich liebe dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Und dann ging der Streit weiter.


End file.
